


How I Feel

by raindropsofthanks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I suck at tagging, but yeah big love all around, just need to admit somethings, qrow is protective but god bless him for it, some good ol' confessions, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsofthanks/pseuds/raindropsofthanks
Summary: Qrow was too honest for his own good, but not for every facet of his inexplicable emotions and feelings towards Winter Schnee.





	How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for RWBY and I'm pretty proud of this. Qrowin/Snowbirb is my absolute favorite ship from RWBY and I just had to write for them. I have more works planned for them and for other RWBY ships. As always, thank you for reading!

_In the grand scheme of things, love really is this inconsequential entity. Is it even necessary in the slightest? Besides the immeasurable amount of emotional pain one goes through for it and the countless loose threads just make it seem so obsolete. The only thing that could open up such an unfathomable emotion is another emotion that emits such a thing._

*~

In all honesty, Qrow Branwen never sought for or even thought of finding any ounce of… good Gods, what word was that again? _Love?_ It wasn't like he was completely devoid of such a thing as he had the adoration of his nieces he fell back upon. But in this case, it wasn't exactly the type of love unknowingly being sought. Perhaps it took only one moment for this wall to crack-- the moment when his being was challenged by one instance of weakness from, unbeknownst from him at the time, the person he quite possibly cared for the most.

It wasn’t quite cold enough for snow, but the air still ran a bitter chill through one’s spine. Luckily enough, Qrow had the searing heat of alcohol against his parched throat for a somewhat temporary comfort. He was used to it though. This night wasn't going to be much different than all the others that have come before. However, it was thwarted with a slap to the shoulder by a one…

“What do you want, Ice Queen?” Qrow rasped, a twinge of annoyance front in center when he turned to meet her.

The almost always stoic Winter Schnee looked back at Qrow with absolute perplexity. Her eyes were wide and her face was still… _flushed?_ She scoffed at him, all sincerity dissipating in an instance. “You know damn well what I want. What was that about back at the bar? You got yourself kicked out for God’s sake!” she folded her arms against her chest, taking in a breath of the cold air, “I could have taken care of myself you know. I am an-”

“An Atlas specialist!” he interrupted, practically yelling at her. Qrow realized how it frightened her and he grimaced. He sighed as he turned his back to her, “I’m sorry for lashing out at you like that,” he paused for a moment to let her absorb his words, “but that doesn’t change a damn thing. That piece of shit deserved what he got.”

A few moments passed before Qrow heard Winter make hesitant footsteps towards him. He expected her to slap him once again or perhaps even punch him, but what she did took him by complete surprise. She slipped her arms over his shoulders and embraced him from his back. He then could feel her shallow breath and it sent a shiver through him. Eyes wide with astonishment but also the slightest bit of relief, Qrow placed a hand over one of her own and moved his head to meet hers.

“You shouldn’t have done that either way, Qrow.” Winter whispered as she urged him to face her again. He complied with little resistment and looked at her with an honest stare-- burning red eyes scorching at her blue ones. Winter could trust that everything coming out of his usual drunken mouth was true… _oh the irony_. Qrow could read her thoughts through her star gazed face and he laughed. He placed a tentative hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Winter gasped at the sudden gesture. “Q-Qrow?” she stuttered.

Seeing her warm and bashful reaction prompted Qrow to take a thumb and trace it across her jaw. “Now Winter,” he took a slight moment to eye her thoughtfully-- to take this moment and keep it engrained even in the furthest regions of his mind. She looked ethereal like this. The cold wind coated her already flushed face in pink hues as her silvery bangs danced in the air to the endless melody of the season’s wind. Qrow was stricken with a smile but quickly regained his composure to make his point crystal clear.

“I won’t tolerate what happened then. In fact, I never will. If some jerk off wants to pull some shit off like that while I’m around, they better expect me to--”

“Ah, my turn to interrupt.” Winter brisked. She put a finger of hers to his lips to shush him. Qrow was taken aback by her sudden gesture, but he only smiled smugly. “Qrow, I appreciate your words, I wholeheartedly do but you need to trust in me that I can handle myself.”

Winter was a little shocked when she heard a chuckle from him. “I _know_ first hand that you are more than capable, Winter. I’m not trying to take that away from you,” there was a sudden coldness in his deep red eyes,” but I’m not going to hide how I feel about it.”

Winter seemed to take it well, pressing her head to the crook of his neck. “You hypocrite.” she mused.

“Hypocrite?”

Winter simply laughed which allowed Qrow not to be quite as mad over her little quip. “You know what I mean. So you can be perfectly honest of this instance but not of…” she gestured towards their current predicament, “ _this_? There’s a word for what you’re feeling and you should use it.”

Each word Winter said gnawed at Qrow’s mind. Could she not be more upfront and so close to the truth? The painful truth that is. There were many layers to her kindly stated plea but it only ignited a lost of words from Qrow. Maybe it would be easier if she wasn't so perfectly nuzzled into him, the intoxicating warmth radiating from her which mitigated the cold winter air. Maybe--

“Qrow, were you listening?” she stated, staring at him as she moved away a few inches for a better look at his blank expression. 

He blinked aimlessly.

“You did hear me, I know you did. Don’t be so adamant; take in my words just like I did to yours only moments before…” Winter trailed off. She too was beginning to lose track and soon enough both were looking wide-eyed at each other, neither wanting or daring to speak to one another. 

The inevitable consumed both, however, as they realized that they couldn’t be so silent for so long-- they _wouldn’t_ be.

“Do you want me to say that word, Winter?” Qrow said earnestly, arms still wrapped around her as his unwavering stare continued to search for her answer. 

Winter sighed. “If that’s how you feel.”

_It is how I feel…_

“Alright then…” Qrow muttered as he pulled Winter as close as they have been all night. He could feel the ghost of her lips touching his and it made his heart thump in an uproarious fashion. Winter’s eyes widened and all trace of her uncertainty faded away when their mouths met.

Qrow was never the eloquent speaker. As a maestro of stuttering and of never getting his point across, he found himself more reliant on his actions than anything else really. Nothing then this moment right now made this more evident. The way his lips connected to hers and the oh so delicate touch of his hand stroking her cheek conveyed those words so seamlessly.

But Qrow, in his own inexplicable way still yearned to say that word-- well, those three words to her, just so he can ensure that she knew his unshakable truth. He parted the kiss. “Winter I--” he said as he kissed her again, moving his mouth to hover over her ear.

“I love you.” Qrow whispered. 

Winter cusped his face in response, pressing her lips to his hastily to state her own thoughts. 

“I had a feeling you did and I love you too. In case you were wondering, of course.” Winter said.

He laughed briskly before kissing her one last time. “So now what? If you ask me it’s getting pretty cold out here, even for you Ice Queen.” She rolled her eyes but even that couldn’t hide her slight smile. “How about we go back for a few more drinks?” Winter asked although she was confident with what his response entailed.

“Well that asshat shouldn’t be there anymore and if anyone else--”

“You don’t have to repeat yourself.” she quipped as Winter took Qrow’s hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They began walking together, engulfed in a comforting silence of inner peace.

They continued on their stroll until Qrow had this wonderfully unperceptive thing to say:  
“You have to admit the look on that bastard’s face when I socked em’ was pretty funny, wasn’t it?”

Winter scoffed. “Oh for God’s sake Qrow, I will run off without you!”

“Like you wou--” Qrow challenged before he could even process the fact that Winter was already out of sight.

_Oh, Ice Queen._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending isn't the best but when have I ever felt one was adequate in the first place. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
